


Закрытая дверь

by WTF_Barisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Catholicism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Barisi/pseuds/WTF_Barisi
Summary: Нет, Рафаэль. Мы закрываем тему здесь и сейчас и больше ее не поднимаем. Надеюсь, тебе хватит такта уважать мою просьбу.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Закрытая дверь

Рафаэль стоял перед закрытой дверью.

Дверь была крепкая, из темного дерева, по углам и рядом с ручкой лак немного облупился.

Наверное, оно было к лучшему, что консьерж его узнал и не стал предупреждать Кариси о его приходе. Так у Рафаэля появлялось преимущество, эффект неожиданности.

Белые ходят первыми — и выигрывают.

Со всеми этими играми следовало кончать, они длились уже какое-то совершенно неадекватное количество времени. Между ним и Кариси с самого начало существовало определенное напряжение, которое, не будь они коллегами, уже давно получило бы логичное продолжение. Однако все эти танцы вокруг профессиональной этики только отдалили неизбежное, потому что Рафаэль все равно постоянно ловил направленные на него взгляды и улыбки, и с упоением приветствовал, когда Кариси вторгался в его личное пространство и прикасался, эмоционально взмахивая руками. Рафаэль все равно отзывался и чувствовал, как звенит внутри туго натянутая струна, которая рано или поздно должна была лопнуть, больно ударив по пальцам. Да и, в конце концов, сдержанность в вопросах отношений никогда не была сильной стороной Рафаэля. Он и так долго продержался.

Именно поэтому теперь он стоял перед закрытой дверью с твёрдой решимостью сделать следующий шаг, пока их неприлично затянувшийся флирт не стал совсем уж фарсом.

Стук в дверь вышел решительным и ровным.

Не прошло и минуты, как ему открыл Кариси — словно ждал. Он был в выцветшей футболке и пижамных штанах, а волосы мокрыми прядями падали на лоб — похоже, после душа. Он смотрел недоуменно и немного нервно, а пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжимали дверной косяк. Барба решил считать это хорошим знаком, Кариси всегда реагировал на него эмоционально, а легкая нервозность еще никому не мешала.

— Что-то случилось?

Кариси вдруг резко собрался и посерьезнел, и Барба запоздало подумал, что обычно столь поздние визиты несли с собой непредвиденные сложности в активных делах.

— Все в порядке, Кариси. Я пришёл по личному вопросу. Пустишь?

Облегчение, которое мелькнуло во взгляде Кариси, почти тут же сменилось растерянностью, он выдохнул, дергано пожал плечами и отступил, пропуская Барбу в квартиру. Это оказалась небольшая клетушка, где и развернуться-то было негде. Возможно, уместнее было бы позвать Кариси к себе, вместо того, чтобы вламываться к нему посреди ночи, но что сделано — то сделано. Поэтому Барба сразу прошёл к столу и достал из принесенного с собой бумажного пакета бутылку виски.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы выпить?

Кариси медленно закрыл дверь и повернул замок, его движения были слегка заторможенными, он смотрел на Барбу и недоуменно хмурился, но почему-то никаких вопросов решил не задавать. Вместо этого он опять пожал плечами и сказал:

— Почему бы нет?

Возможно, все необходимые ответы он знал и так. В конце концов, в этом вопросе они с самого начала были на одной стороне — интерес к себе Рафаэль научился считывать давным-давно. Поэтому он только откупорил бутылку и решил ничего не говорить, а вместо этого просто посмотреть, как сложится вечер.

—

Через час они уже сидели на диване, близко, почти вплотную, пили дорогой виски и разговаривали. Какие-то псевдорабочие вопросы, свидетели, прецеденты — им всегда было, что обсудить. Кариси довольно быстро захмелел, возможно, непривычный к крепкому алкоголю или потому что пил достаточно быстро и много, не сдерживаясь. Он клонился вперёд, прикасался, чуть ли не цеплялся за плотную ткань дорогого пиджака. Было в его движениях что-то порывисто-нежное, словно бы немного отчаянное, и Рафаэль улыбался одним уголком рта, поощряя. Он задел пальцами колено Кариси и с упоением отметил, как тот полыхнул румянцем — было так просто вывести его на реакцию, и это подкупало. Настоящий калейдоскоп эмоций — никогда не знаешь, какую увидишь следующей.

Однако, несмотря на то, что Кариси уже откровенно вело, он смотрел на Рафаэля из-под полуопущенных век, прослеживал взглядом линию его губ, но не делал ни малейшей попытки сделать следующий логичный шаг.

А Рафаэль чувствовал, как звенит внутри туго натянутая струна, отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев, и понимал, что самообладание утекает с каждой секундой, оставляя внутри голодную жадную пустоту. Волосы Кариси подсохли и лохмато торчали во все стороны растрёпанными кудрями, он постоянно кусал губы, отчего они были яркие, блестящие, растянутый ворот футболки слегка сполз с плеча, обнажая трогательную линию ключицы, которую отчаянно хотелось проследить языком. И Рафаэль просто не выдержал.

Он качнулся вперед, утыкаясь носом Кариси в шею, дотронулся губами до того места, где под кожей лихорадочно бился пульс, потом выше, оставил легкий поцелуй на линии подбородка и наконец поймал губы Кариси своими. Тот судорожно выдохнул, практически не двигаясь, только пальцы легли ему на руку и настолько сильно сжали рукав пиджака, что предплечью стало практически больно.

Рафаэль не торопился — давно прошли те дни, когда похоть кружила ему голову настолько, чтобы забываться. Он аккуратно втянул в себя нижнюю губу Кариси, внимательно отслеживая реакции. Провёл по ней языком, легко прихватил зубами, провоцируя. И Кариси наконец ожил. Шумно втянул воздух носом, зарылся дрожащими пальцами в волосы Рафаэля, прихватывая их сильно, до боли, и ответил на поцелуй. Кариси все еще оставался каким-то скованным, жестким, почти деревянным под пальцами. Рафаэль провёл руками по его бокам, прослеживая ребра, чувствуя кончиками пальцев отголоски заполошных вздохов. Ему казалось, что под ладонями трепещет крыльями птица, рвётся на волю, пробивая грудную клетку.

С каждой секундой Кариси отвечал на поцелуй все отчаяннее, он распахивал рот, впуская в себя язык Рафаэля, он откидывался на спинку дивана, он выстанывал литанию каких-то бессвязных звуков, которые путались и терялись в шумном дыхании. И, вместе с тем, почти не делал никаких ответных движений, пальцы одной его руки словно свело на затылке Рафаэля, а пальцами второй он цеплялся за подлокотник дивана.

Однако, стоило Рафаэлю провести рукой по завязке пижамных штанов и соскользнуть ниже, на линию возбужденного члена под тканью, как Кариси застонал. Застонал громко и откровенно и слегка подался бёдрами навстречу. Рафаэль отстранился и спросил, почему-то шепотом:

— Можно?

Взгляд Кариси был каким-то совершенно сумасшедшим, он лихорадочно блестел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, губы тоже блестели. А сам он весь полыхал румянцем и выглядел потрясающе расфокусированным. Рафаэль не удержался и провёл рукой по члену через ткань. Кариси откинул голову на спинку дивана и застонал. А потом кивнул, судорожно, едва заметно, но Рафаэлю этого было более чем достаточно.

Он дернул завязку, распуская узел. В том положении, в котором они оказались, сложно было как-то адекватно раздеться, но этого и не требовалось, Рафаэль лишь немного сдвинул штаны и белье, аккуратно высвобождая член — Кариси приподнял бёдра, помогая. Позы он не изменил — одна рука до боли тянула волосы на затылке Рафаэля, вторая цеплялась за подлокотник, а голова была откинута на спинку дивана, кажется, Кариси даже закрыл глаза.

Рафаэль на мгновение замер, впитывая в себя эту картину, а потом скользнул вниз, на колени между разведённых ног. Он не стал тянуть — для этого Кариси был уже слишком возбуждён, — сразу вобрал в себя его возбужденный член, обхватил его ладонью у основания, сделал несколько движений, подстраиваясь, привыкая, провёл языком по головке, чувствуя солоноватый привкус. Рука Кариси в волосах, казалось, вцепилась еще сильнее, а потом потянула его ближе, практически насаживая на член — и Рафаэль застонал, отпустил себя, начиная двигаться так, как ему того и хотелось, быстро и резко, не сдерживаясь.

Кариси наконец оторвал вторую руку от подлокотника и закинул ее на глаза, прикрываясь локтем. Продержался он недолго — ему хватило нескольких минут, жарких, заполошных, после чего он высоко вскинул бёдра и кончил, сдавленно застонав сквозь закушенную губу.

Рафаэль все проглотил и отстранился, с трудом поднимаясь с колен, которые были не сильно довольны тем, что пришлось стоять на твёрдом полу. Опустился на диван рядом с Кариси, чувствуя, как брюки больно давят на возбужденный член.

Он хотел было притянуть Кариси в объятие, но замер, когда тот вдруг задвигался, выпрямился и судорожно поправил белье, туго затянул шнурок на пижамных штанах. На Рафаэля он не смотрел.

Это было довольно странно, так как по сигналам противоречило всему происходящему. В воздухе повисло напряжение, а температура словно бы резко упала на несколько градусов. Рафаэль нахмурился.

— Что-то случилось? — его собственные слова рефреном повторяли то, о чем его спрашивал Кариси в самом начале вечера.

Что-то было не так, отчетливо и непоправимо, потому что Кариси отказывался смотреть ему в глаза и отвечать. Он встал, одернул футболку и поджал губы.

— Можешь уйти? — спросил он.

Рафаэль не понимал, что происходит. Возбуждение уходило и сквозняк начинал холодить шею там, где ее чуть раньше касалась влажная от пота ладонь Кариси.

— Что не так? — переиначил вопрос Рафаэль в надежде все-таки получить объяснения.

— Просто уйди.

Кариси отошёл еще дальше — к стене — и теперь его силуэт терялся в полутьме комнаты. Он обхватил себя руками и опустил голову. Стало зябко.

Рафаэль окончательно стряхнул с себя морок возбуждения и опьянения и понял, что игнорировать настолько прямолинейную просьбу он просто не имеет права. Поговорить они могли и позже.

Поэтому он лишь кивнул, поднялся с дивана и направился к двери. Кариси не двинулся с места.

И когда Рафаэль развернулся уже у самого выхода, взмахнув рукой в прощальном жесте, Кариси все так же стоял в полутьме, обхватив себя руками и глядя в сторону крохотной кухни. Его силуэт откидывал на стену ломкую тень. Он не только не подошёл запереть замок или попрощаться, но даже не посмотрел вслед.

Рафаэль вышел в коридор и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, ощущая, как неуютное предчувствие камнем оседает в районе солнечного сплетения.

-

За окном было серое небо, все вокруг казалось приглушённым и тусклым, словно обесцвеченным. Рафаэль перебирал бумаги, сваленные на столе, автоматически, бездумно, не вникая. Голова глухо гудела, мысли путались. Никакие качество и дороговизна алкоголя уже не могли спасти от мутной головы и мутных мыслей наутро. Благо, сегодня у него была, в основном, бумажная работа и несколько проходных встреч, на которых его язвительная хмурость будет только дополнительным преимуществом. Поумерит количество задаваемых вопросов.

Оставалась одна крупная проблема, которая требовала решения. Взгляд упал на довольно слабые свидетельские показания, которые Специальный корпус передал ему на прошлой неделе, с ворохом заметок на полях, и Рафаэль отстраненно подумал, что этот повод наведаться в участок — ничуть не хуже любого другого. Не то чтобы ему вообще нужен был какой-то повод.

Рафаэль поморщился. Досада глухо гудела в висках. За ночь не стало ни понятнее, ни спокойнее, мысли скакали и отказывались складываться в общую картину, а волнение пружиной скручивалось внутри. Им с Кариси нужно было поговорить — и как можно скорее.

Поэтому, оставив Кармен краткие указания на время своего отсутствия, Рафаэль захватил папку и поехал в участок. Но, к своему удивлению, встретил там только Фина. Тот лениво пролистывал какие-то статьи на экране компьютера и явно усиленно боролся со сном.

Барба нахмурился.

— А где остальные?

Фин перевёл на него взгляд.

— И тебе доброе утро, советник. Кариси с Лив в Управлении. Должны вот-вот вернуться.

— Что они там забыли?

— Служебное расследование, — это сказала уже Роллинс; она вышла из комнаты отдыха, обхватив чашку с кофе обеими руками, видимо, пытаясь согреть пальцы — в участке было прохладно. — До тебя еще не доходила новость о вчерашней стрельбе?

— Кто стрелял? — Барба почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.

— Лив — в Тома Коула, насмерть. Он чуть не застрелил Кариси, — Роллинс поежилась. — Хорошо, что лейтенант успела вовремя.

Она спрятала нос в чашку и сделала осторожный глоток. Барба с трудом сглотнул, глядя на то, как она морщится, и даже не сразу понял, что к нему обращается Фин.

— Зачем пришёл, советник? Мы можем тебе помочь?

Барба перевёл на него взгляд и пару мгновений просто смотрел, складывая буквы в слова, а слова во фразы, прежде чем смог собраться, сморгнуть морок и ответить:

— Свидетельские показания, — он махнул папкой. — Они мне не подходят. Хотел обсудить с Лив. Передайте ей, чтобы позвонила. Я зайду позже.

Он положил папку на стол Фина и развернулся в сторону выхода. Вести какие-то осмысленные диалоги он был пока не в состоянии.

Кариси вчера казался совершенно обычным, может, чуть более напряженным, но это выглядело логичным и чуть ли не лестным. Барбу передернуло. Он опять сглотнул, чувствуя на языке горечь. Перед глазами вставали кадры-ощущения, судорожно сведенные пальцы в волосах, прикрытое локтем лицо, закушенная губа, лихорадочно-блестящий расфокусированный взгляд. Теперь все казалось иным — болезненно ломким, уязвимым, хрустким, как первый лёд. Ему срочно требовались объяснения.

И — словно в ответ на его мысли — стоило ему выйти в коридор, как он практически столкнулся с Кариси. Тот резко затормозил и отшатнулся, делая большой шаг назад. Чуть позади него шла Лив, которая, напротив, подошла почти вплотную.

— Рафа, — она улыбнулась ему тёплой улыбкой, несмотря на усталый взгляд, и мягко провела рукой по его предплечью. — Ты чего здесь?

— Занёс свидетельские показания, — ответил ей Рафаэль, избегая взглядом и этой улыбки, которая ощущалась чужеродной и неуместной — незаслуженной, и этих усталых глаз. — Невовремя, понимаю. Детективы рассказали мне, что случилось. Надеюсь, все в порядке.

Лив вздохнула.

— В пределах. Не думаю, что с расследованием будут проблемы, но это не делает ситуацию проще, сам понимаешь.

Рафаэль отрывисто кивнул.

— Более чем. Я зайду попозже.

Лив кивнула ему, на мгновение сжала пальцами его плечо и прошла дальше. Кариси тоже хотел было обогнуть его по широкой дуге, но Барба его окликнул.

— Детектив, постой, у меня есть пара вопросов.

Кариси неподвижно замер, опять словно задеревенев. Невольно всплыли ассоциации — и Барба почувствовал, как внутри взметнулась волна противной тошноты. Он прокашлялся.

— Насчет вчерашнего...

Но Кариси не дал ему продолжить.

— Тут совершенно не о чем говорить, — он смотрел сосредоточенно и прямо, но не на Рафаэля, а куда-то чуть выше его левого плеча.

— Кариси...

— Нет, Рафаэль. Мы закрываем тему здесь и сейчас и больше ее не поднимаем. Надеюсь, тебе хватит такта уважать мою просьбу.

С этими словами Кариси прошёл мимо, едва не задев плечо Рафаэля своим, одним махом закрывая и тему, и все двери, которые существовали между ними. Если, конечно, Барба себе это не придумал. Теперь он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Он сглотнул, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от горечи в основании языка, покрепче перехватил ручку портфеля и пошёл к выходу. Что бы кто ни думал, а Кариси он глубоко уважал — и поэтому собирался выполнить его просьбу, несмотря на то, что ему самому хотелось бы диаметрально противоположного.

-

Так прошло несколько недель. Виделись они редко и, стоило им пересечься, Кариси тут же находил повод покинуть помещение. Он выдумывал причины на ходу, брал их практически из воздуха, даже не утруждаясь, чтобы они звучали правдоподобно. Сквад смотрел на него странно, но никак не комментировал.

Кариси с каждым днем все больше мрачнел, огрызался и, кажется, принципиально отказывался встречаться с Рафаэлем взглядом. Лицо было бледным, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а круги под глазами становились все заметнее, и Барба начал всерьёз переживать. Не желая беспокоить Кариси больше необходимого, он решил аккуратно расспросить о нем Лив.

Он специально заехал в офис в пятницу после окончания рабочего дня, прекрасно зная, что Лив все еще на месте. Она никогда не уходила раньше половины восьмого. Он захватил с собой несколько папок каких-то невнятных документов, ворох еще более невнятных объяснений и бутылку виски. Но из всего списка потребовалось только последнее. Лив, похоже, тоже была уже на грани.

Увидев предложенную бутылку, она устало улыбнулась, потёрла ладонью глаза и тут же перебралась на диван, прихватив с собой два стакана. Барба налил им по два пальца. Они выпили их в тишине — и это была далеко не та тишина, которая обычно сопровождала их совместные вечера. Эта была гулкой и пустой, она таилась тенями по углам и угрожающе смотрела холодными городскими огнями из незашторенных окон. Эта безмолвными опасениями и муторной усталостью ложилась на плечи. Барба вдруг почувствовал себя одновременно потерянным ребёнком и древним стариком. В груди фантомно кольнуло. Он сглотнул и произнёс через силу, разрезая сгустившуюся тишину тем, что беспокоило его все последние дни:

— Лив, что происходит с Кариси?

Та вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Даже ты заметил?

Во всей этой ситуации была какая-то очень злая ирония, и Барба не смог сдержать смешка на излете выдоха. Но перебивать не стал, а Лив продолжила:

— Он в последнее время сам не свой. Не разговаривает толком даже с Роллинс. Срывается по любому поводу, чуть не сломал пальцы подозреваемому, пока брал отпечатки, лезет на рожон так, что я начинаю за него беспокоиться. Даже не помню, когда он в последнее время улыбался. Все это началось после Тома Коула, я надеялась, что со временем уляжется, но становится только хуже. Я предлагала ему взять несколько дней отпуска, но он отказался. Похоже, стоит в приказном порядке направить его к психологу.

Барба прикрыл глаза в попытках обрести равновесие, но в окружившей его темноте все стало только более четким, углы обострились, вспарывая собой гладь сознания. Все это время он мог сохранять спокойствие лишь убеждая себя в том, что своим невмешательством и молчанием восстанавливает душевный покой Кариси. Что со всей очевидностью было абсолютно не так. И это делало выбранное им поведение в лучшем случае — неверным, в худшем — губительным. Стоило настоять на разговоре. С самого начала. Тогда, когда ломкий силуэт Кариси терялся на фоне стены, откидывая собой длинную изогнутую тень. Особо острый осколок полоснул где-то глубоко внутри, и Барба распахнул глаза. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Лив, — сказал он осторожно. — Возможно, в этом есть и моя вина, я не знал, что случилось — и повёл себя неправильно. Позволь мне поговорить с ним. Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

Оливия посмотрела на него долгим внимательным взглядом, и Барба почувствовал его до самых костей. Затем она, видимо, что-то для себя решила и молчаливо кивнула.

— Он на стрельбище. Я дам тебе адрес. Только, Рафаэль... — она помедлила, словно не до конца уверенная, что именно ей следует говорить дальше. — Пожалуйста, будь благоразумен.

Это была странная просьба, и, казалось, Лив изначально хотела сказать иное, но Рафаэль только кивнул. Вероятно, он понимал. Чувствовал его — это двойной дно — за мягкой аккуратностью тона. Он, конечно, не мог ничего обещать, кроме того, что постарается.

По крайней мере, хотя бы постарается.

-

На улице уже стемнело, но вход на стрельбище был ярко освещен, слишком ярко, ослепительно, и Кариси мог выйти в любой момент. Поэтому Рафаэль предпочёл не переходить дорогу и стоял теперь на другой стороне, в полутьме, практически прячась в тени большого дерева. «Практически прячась» — приемлемый компромисс, потому что ему не хотелось бы описывать это подобным словом, но приходилось смотреть правде в глаза. Он не знал, сколько уже ждал, минуты склеивались в единое мгновение, сжимались и растягивались, теряя всякое понятие о времени — замерший миг ожидания, когда ты толком не знаешь, чего хочешь больше, чтобы он закончился как можно быстрее или не заканчивался никогда. Рафаэль вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

А когда открыл, увидел за стеклянными дверями Кариси. Тот еще не вышел, только собирался, с кем-то прощался, смеялся в ответ — и у Рафаэля тоскливо защемило под рёбрами. Он внезапно осознал, насколько давно не видел его улыбку. Насколько по ней скучал.

Кариси вышел на улицу, перекинул сумку через плечо и пошёл вдоль дороги, все еще чему-то улыбаясь, легко, отголосками. Рафаэль позволил себе помедлить буквально секунду, впитывая эту едва-уловимую улыбку, запоминая ее — вспоминая. Но не более того.

— Кариси, — окликнул он.

Тот замер, даже не сразу развернувшись — только пальцы вцепились в ремень сумки. Спасибо, что хоть остановился, Барба слабо себе представлял, как бы стал его догонять, если бы ему вдруг пришла в голову идиотская идея сбежать.

Рафаэль обогнул его и встал в нескольких шагах — не слишком далеко, но не вторгаясь в личное пространство. Кариси по привычке смотрел куда-то мимо, сквозь. Рафаэля это не устраивало.

— Кариси. Посмотри на меня. Нам необходимо поговорить.

Кариси медленно перевёл на него взгляд. В свете фонарей глаза казались совсем прозрачными, холодными.

— Я уже, кажется, обозначил свою позицию в этом вопросе.

Рафаэль судорожно выдохнул, внутри клубился скомканный гнев — смесь досады, обиды и отчаяния.

— И эта позиция, кажется, не привела ни к чему хорошему. Поэтому уж позволь к тебе не прислушаться. Нам надо поговорить — и мы поговорим, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Кариси стиснул зубы и снова посмотрел в сторону, нервно подергивая уголком губ. Барба решил не медлить.

— Мы были близки.

Кариси резко стрельнул взглядом через плечо, в сторону двери, откуда только что вышел, и, вцепившись в локоть Барбы, дернул его куда-то в сторону темного проема между домами. И только оказавшись вдалеке от проезжей части, он расцепил пальцы и гневно посмотрел на Барбу.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Тут вокруг сплошные копы.

— К таким формулировкам не прицепится даже адвокат защиты. На дворе двадцать первый век, Кариси, почему мне кажется, что ты застрял в двадцатом? Повзрослей, сейчас уже никому нет до тебя дела, — локоть болезненно ныл там, где мгновение назад была стальная хватка Кариси, и Барба чувствовал, как напряжение последнего месяца трансформируется во что-то чуждое, злое, неправильное, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Кариси вдруг сжал руки в кулаки, и несмотря на то, что Барба прекрасно знал — детектив его не тронет, он все равно почувствовал внутри отголоски того животного ужаса, который всеми силами пытался вытеснить, забыть с самого детства. До конца так никогда и не удалось.

— Я заметил, — Кариси смотрел горько, с каким-то непонятным презрением.

Барбе казалось, что это презрение направлено не на него, но он не мог игнорировать подобные слова. Гнев улетучился мгновенно, словно его и не было.

— Кариси, мне есть до тебя дело. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — он помедлил, прежде чем нырнуть в омут с головой. — Ты мне дорог.

Кариси поморщился и тряхнул головой. Вскинул ладонь, останавливая.

— Просто не смей. Ты застал меня врасплох в самый уязвимый момент. Буквально за десять минут до твоего прихода я смывал с волос кровь человека, который меня чуть не убил, и пытался убедить себя в том, что все закончилось, что окружающие меня предметы реальны, что я жив. И ты оказался словно бы продолжением этой гребанной фантасмагории. Да, между нами, конечно, была взаимная симпатия — я не собираюсь этого отрицать. Я не намерен врать ни тебе, ни себе. Но даже несмотря на это я был совершенно не готов с тобой спать. Симпатия и желание — это одно дело, а наглухо вбитые с детства католические догматы и табу на гомосексуализм — совершенно другое. Ты поймал меня в тот момент, когда я был готов уцепиться за любое доказательство того, что я все еще жив, а теперь мне невыразимо тошно — и чем дальше, тем хуже. Если встреч и разговоров с тобой можно избегать, то вот от себя уже не спрячешься. Может быть, если бы все вышло иначе, по-другому, постепенно — я бы и смог рано или поздно переступить через себя, но произошедшее сломало и исковеркало все светлые чувства, которые у меня к тебе были. И теперь я вообще не помню, каково это — испытывать что-то, кроме гнева. Поэтому, прошу тебя, не усугубляй ситуацию, не смей говорить, что тебе есть до меня дело. Просто уйди и оставь меня в покое!

Сонни тяжело дышал и судорожно сжимал кулаки. А Рафаэлю было по-настоящему страшно. Его подсознание буквально кричало ему не приближаться. Но один раз он уже ушёл, оставив Сонни наедине с собственными демонами — и не собирался повторять своих ошибок, следуя на поводу у въевшихся в подкорку детских страхов. Детство кончилось. Он вырвался. Рафаэль старался помнить об этом каждую секунду своей жизни. Поэтому он успокаивающе вскинул ладони и сделал осторожный шаг по направлению к Кариси. Это оказалось неожиданно сложно, будто его окружала плотная толща воды. Один-единственный шаг потребовал огромных сил. Кариси замотал головой и закрыл глаза.

— Нет.

— Шшш, тихо, — негромко произнёс Рафаэль.

Второй шаг дался ему уже легче. Он видел, как Кариси сотрясает дрожь, и это почему-то придавало ему сил. Или дело было просто в инерции. Третий стал последним — Рафаэль оказался почти вплотную. Он мог чувствовать исходящее от Кариси тепло. На таком близком расстоянии бояться казалось совсем уж глупым. Тем более, своего, родного человека. Рядом с которым всегда было безопасно.

Рафаэль поднял руки еще выше и осторожно прикоснулся холодными кончиками пальцев к вискам Кариси — едва-едва, невесомо. Тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Рафаэль мягко усилил нажатие, начиная кругами массировать его виски.

— Мне есть до тебя дело. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — успокаивающим голосом повторил он, в такт словам прочесывая пальцами волосы Кариси и вновь возвращаясь к разгоряченным вискам. — Ты мне дорог.

Тот едва-заметно льнул к прикосновениям, наверное, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета — возможно, просто тянулся за холодом, — его плечи постепенно расслаблялись, а потом он вдруг судорожно выдохнул и, не открывая глаз, склонился вперед, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Рафаэля. Как-то обессиленно и по-детски трогательно. Рафаэль вдруг подумал, что помимо них, умудрённых жизнью взрослых, в этой подворотне сейчас находились еще два ребёнка. Потерянные, забытые и не очень-то счастливые, они выглядывали из самых дальних и пыльных углов подсознания, куда их загнали давным-давно.

Рафаэль зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Кариси и оставил невесомый поцелуй на кромке его уха.

— Тебе больше не придётся справляться с этим в одиночестве, Кариси, — он обращался и ко взрослому, и к ребёнку разом. — Мы найдём выход. Я буду рядом.

Кариси придвинулся еще немного, он больше не утыкался лбом в плечо, теперь его дыхание согревало шею, а на поясницу легли ладони, неуверенно притягивая ближе — и да, теперь это было настоящее объятие. То самое, которое должно было случиться еще месяц назад. Рафаэль выдохнул Кариси в плечо и почувствовал, как слабеет напряженный узел под рёбрами.

Кариси чуть развернул голову, мазнул губами по шее Рафаэля — не поцелуй, нет, простое касание — и тихо произнёс:

— Что, даже в такой ситуации не назовёшь меня Сонни? — каждое его слово влажным дыханием оседало на коже и посылало ворох мурашек по позвоночнику.

Рафаэль фыркнул и обнял его крепче.

— Повзрослей, Доминик, — ласково пошутил он.


End file.
